


Game :)

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fear, Gore, Group chat, Im going to write out their deaths, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Self inflicted injury in a few chapters, Your favorite character will probably die, my attempt at horror, text fic, until they die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Unknown-Hiiiiiiiii everyone! :))Unknown-I can’t wait to get to know all of you!!Unknown-Oops~ I lied! I already know everything about you!Unknown-I truly can’t wait to have fun with you all!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Game :)

**Unknown**

Hiiiiiiiii everyone! :))

**Unknown**

I can’t wait to get to know all of you!!

**Unknown**

Oops~ I lied! I already know  _ everything _ about you!

**Unknown**

I truly can’t wait to have fun with you all!

**Koushi**

Er, hello! May I ask who this is?

**Takahiro**

Well that’s creepy lol i dont know who either of you are

**Issei**

Probably Oinkawa trying to play another stupid prank 

**Takahiro**

What a loser

**Issei**

SUCH a loser

**Takahiro**

Indeed.

**Koushi**

May I ask who you two are, as well? I’m Sugawara Koushi.

**Issei**

Wait Kurasuno’s vice????? The one Oinkawa made out with?? Like seven times?????

**Takahiro**

NANI?! Oh and im hanamaki takahiro, at your service!

**Issei**

And I’m Matsukawa, his sexy side bitch

**Takahiro**

Damn right, baby

**Koushi**

Oh it was more than just seven. Who’s the other seven people in this group chat? And who’s the one whos started this?

**Unknown**

Oh, you know I am, Kou-dear.

**Unknown**

You wound me, you truly truly do.

**Unknown**

But it doesn’t matter, you’ll feel bad for it soon enough!

  
  


**Issei**

Yo wtf Oikawa 

**Koushi**

That’s not Tooru’s number, I have it saved in my phone

**Takahiro**

Yeah so do we, he’s prolly using a friends phone or smthn

**Unknown**

Oh, you’ll find that Oikawa isn’t here~

**Unknown**

This game is only for those who have been elected. Very exclusive!

**Koushi**

Who are you? Game?

**Issei**

Babe

**Takahiro**

Yeah i know

**Unknown**

I’ll let you get to know the others here before I explain the rules.

**Unknown**

Be sure to be in your room, door locked and alone, at 9 tonight!

**Keiji**

I check my phone and see a stupid prank like this?

**Keiji**

Kuroo if that’s you I swear to God I will cut your throat

**Koushi**

Akaashi? You’re here as well? 

**Keiji**

How the hell did Kuroo get  _ your  _ number? And hello

**Issei**

Babe we’re left out

**Takahiro**

Yeahh who’s Akaashi who’s Kuroo who’s the creepy Bitch who put us in this gc?

**Keiji**

Hello. I’m Akaashi Keiji, setter of Fukurodani. 

**Yaku**

What the fuck

**Koushi**

Yaku too?? The person who created this group chat certainly knows people from quite a few places.

**Yaku**

Hello Suga-kun. What the fuck.

**Keiji**

^^

**Issei**

^^

**Takahiro**

^^

**Kenma**

^^

**Satori**

Ooo! What an unsettling thing to read after practice!

**Wakatoshi**

Please refrain from adding me to group messages, I dislike all of the notifications.

**Koushi**

Who are you three?

**Satori**

Aw, the benchwarmer doesn’t remember me?

**Takahiro**

Ooof damn

**Koushi**

I’m sure I remember you, I don’t have your number saved in my phone.

**Satori**

Fine, fine. I’m Satori Tendo, and the one after me was Ushijima. He put his phone away, we’re walking home.

**Kenma**

And I’m Kenma

**Kenma**

Whats going on

**Yaku**

Id like to fucking know that as well, what the fuck?

**Hitoka**

Uhm… Suga-senpai?

**Issei**

Why is it that a majority of the people here know Oikawa’s hoe but not us?

**Koushi**

Oh please, if anything he’s my hoe.

**Koushi**

That being said

**Koushi**

Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to add Yachi to a prank like this?

**Koushi**

Hey, Yachi, no matter how creepy those texts were, it’s all a prank. There’s nothing to worry about, okay? We’re all safe, and so are you.

**Satori**

But what if we’re not?? We don’t know, don’t lie to the poor girl!

**Wakatoshi**

Tendo.

**Yaku**

What

**Yaku**

The

**Yaku**

Fuck .

**Keiji**

I suppose we’ll know soon enough. It’s almost nine.

**Hitoka**

Suga-senpai

**Kenma**

This is just some stupid prank. Stop blowing up my phone, please.

**Yaku**

Get off animal crossing and help us figure out who created this groupchat

**Kenma**

Just ignore it

**Unknown**

I would NOT suggest ignoring me! :D

**Unknown**

Only four out of you ten are in your rooms. Get in your rooms now, please!   
  


**Unknown**

I prefer not to ask twice. I’m sure you understand!!! :))

**Yaku**

WHAT THE FUCK WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU 

**Hitoka**

I’m so sorry so so so sorry I’m in my room now I locked the door like you said PLEASE DON’T KILL ME

**Unknown**

Aw aren’t you cute :3 That’s just the attitude I like!

**Kenma**

Yachi, they just made up a random number. They don’t know if you’re in your room or not.

**Akaashi**

^^

**Satori**

I’m getting chills, actually.

**Wakatoshi**

I am as well

**Takahiro**

Babe

**Issei**

I know, babe

**Koushi**

Wait there’s still one person here who hasn’t said anything

**Akaashi**

It’s Bokuto, he’s texting me right now

**Unknown**

Oh, they’re reading the texts~! And Kenma, dear!

**Unknown**

This is your last warning. Out of the basement, into your room, door locked.

**Kenma**

Fine.

**Yaku**

Wait Kenma was he right

**Kenma**

Yes, they were.

**Hitoka**

What’s happening please

**Koushi**

It’s okay, Yachi. Just breath. 

**Unknown**

Ehehehhe

**Unknown**

It’s most definitely not okay for you guys~~

**Wakatoshi**

I am going to block you, please stop messaging me.

**Unknown**

Ha

**Unknown**

Aren’t you sweet~ Try blocking me :)

**Wakatoshi**

It did not do anything

**Satori**

Wakawaka-chan. I taught you how to use your phone. You should know how to block people.

**Yaku**

What the fuck 

**Keiji**

Who are you

**Koushi**

What do you want?

**Unknown**

Just to play a little game~ I get bored and lonely, you know.

**Issei**

Babe

**Takahiro**

i KNOW, honey, text me privately.

**Keiji**

I don’t play games that aren’t volley, so I’ll have to decline

**Unknown**

That’s fine!

**Unknown**

You may exit the game at any time. Just say, “I Surrender”

**Unknown**

Please know that in doing so, you will also be forfeiting your lives~ :)

**Unknown**

I know that’s a bit cliche, but oh well! It should do its job!

**Tendo**

Oh please, you expect us to believe you after saying that? Lmao

**Tendo**

You actually had me for a bit! Lol how would you kill us?

**Unknown**

I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, Satori. I’m going to show you in a bit, after our first introductory round.

**Koushi**

Excuse me? This is going way too far. Who are you?

**Yaku**

I agree, what is this? Do you think this is funny?

**Unknown**

Oh it gets much funnier! For me, anyways. I do hope you guys will have fun, though!

**Hitoka**

What’s this game? You’re not going to hurt us, right?

**Unknown**

Oh, of course not, dear~

**Unknown**

You guys are going to hurt yourselves!!!

**Takahiro**

Lol, sure

**Issei**

Babe

**Takahiro**

Right.

  
**Satori**

And just how are you going to get us to do that? Haha 

**Unknown**

Fear suits you nicely, Satori :3

**Unknown**

Please refrain from messaging while I explain the rules!

**Unknown**

Welcome to my game! Inspire, thought of, designed, all by Me~   
  


**Unknown**

There is four rounds! I will explain each round as it comes. Keep in mind that the fourth round will only take place if there are enough participants alive to play.

**Unknown**

Failure to obey will result in extreme punishment, or death.

**Unknown**

Opting out will result in death

**Unknown**

Trying to reach out about our little secret, our game, to outsiders will result in death.

**Unknown**

Not completely carrying out a command, an option that you chose, or a punishment will result in extreme punishment, humiliation, or death.

**Yaku**

What the fuck

**Hitoka**

Sugawara-senpai

**Issei**

Babe this is a joke right

**Koushi**

And you expect us to just accept this? Believe you?

**Satori**

…

**Keiji**

Okay guys I’m kind of…

**Wakatoshi**

Who are you?

**Kenma**

I can’t screenshot

**Hanamaki**

Ok haha dude funny joke

**Koutaro**

Baby this is real

  
  
  



End file.
